


Part Eight: Epilogue

by Rambert



Series: Join Me [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Gay For You, Gratuitous Smut, Homecoming, Hot Sex, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimacy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Sex Positions, Nesting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Reading Aloud, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex, Touching, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Viren and Aaravos enjoy life back together on the island.This concludes the Join Me series.





	Part Eight: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> The last part for real, unless I do some oneshots/PWPs in the future in this now-AU universe (I could be persuaded to). 
> 
> This part is my big thank you to everyone for reading the series :D nothin' left to say but enjoy~

When Viren woke again, it was still night-- he had only slept for about three more hours.

Thanks to Aaravos's spell he was feeling much better already, though he didn't quite trust himself to get up yet-- the human was still quite dizzy. And his mouth was bone dry.

Being drunk may not have affected the spell, but it still had affected _him_.

His lover was still sitting nearby, though he'd moved from the couch to the floor, holding Viren's hand in both his own.

"Aaravos," Viren croaked, and the Startouch elf woke immediately.

"What do you need, my love? I'm here."

"Water would be great," Viren said.

"But... not yet," he added quickly, squeezing Aaravos's hand just a little too tight before the elf could pull away.

His lover nodded, running his thumb soothingly over the back of Viren's hand.

"It's all right... this is real," Aaravos said, as if still trying to convince himself, too.

That this all wasn't a dream.

"Ugh... why did I have to do this traveling drunk," Viren complained, still holding tight to Aaravos's hand like it was his only anchor.

"I'm so dizzy."

"You didn't sleep very long, Viren... rest is the best way to recuperate from interdimensional travel, you know this."

"But I need..."

Viren's eyes fell closed from how dizzy he was, and he took a breath and continued:

"I need to just... be _here_. Awake, with you. Need to know this is really real and not another dream..."

_It's not a dream, Viren, I'm here too. _Titania's musical voice came into his mind, and the human mage sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Titania, I'm so glad to be back. You were right all along."

_Of course I was,_ Titania replied smugly, going silent.

Aaravos rarely did this sort of thing, but considering he too did not want to stop touching Viren even for a moment right now... he expended a great deal of energy to move a cup from the counter to the sink, to turn on the tap using magic to fill the cup, and to slowly bring the cup all the way over to the couch.

Viren didn't even see it, because his eyes were still closed, but when the water was pressed into his free hand they fluttered open in confusion. He had heard the tap running, but was a bit too out of it to put things together.

"Wh...? How did you get this over here when you didn't even move away?"

"The same way I do anything," Aaravos said, the closest to chiding Viren he was going to get right now.

"Now please, drink this and rest, my love... I will read from a book if you like, if you don't want to sleep, but you must at least close your eyes."

"Yes mother," Viren joked, but squeezed Aaravos's hand tighter for a moment anyway.

"That sounds lovely, actually, thank you... can you read me one of the history ones?"

"Certainly."

Aaravos summoned one over from the bookshelf, and this time Viren was sitting up a bit to drink his water so he saw it happen.

When the book was in Aaravos's lap and his eyes faded from glowing purple back to their navy-golden hue, Viren put the empty cup on the floor and gaped at his lover.

"Dark Magic can be used for _telekenesis_? You never told me that! I thought Claudia was joking when she mentioned it..."

"That's because it is an extreme waste of energy to move things through air when physical kinetic energy can be easily used in its place. I almost never use energy for such small objects this way," Aaravos said, chuckling at Viren's amazement.

"But... given the circumstances, I believe this is preferable to leaving your side."

"Thank you," Viren murmured, and if he hadn't felt so sick he might have wanted to cry from the sweetness of the gesture. But as it was he just sank back into the couch, closing his eyes.

"Anything for you, my love," Aaravos said, pressing a kiss to the back of Viren's hand before opening the book and clearing his throat.

"The Startouch Elves have a saying, that nothing in the universe ever really is destroyed: rather it is split apart from its original whole into parts that can be made into any number of different things, depending on what has been split and the environment that caused the split to happen.

This axiom that "nothing in the universe is ever truly destroyed", first penned by Iliane of the Asdari cluster in the First Supernova Age, comes from the fact that the discovery of Dark Magic led the Startouched to consider not only what goes into creation, but how the building blocks of life and inanimate space constantly interact during creation and destruction. Iliane was the first Startouched to apply the Dark Magic principles to something other than a dying star, insisting that it could be universally applied to all beings. For spreading this philosophy she was questioned as a political heretic in court, but Iliane did not back down, practicing her alternative magical theories in private with her followers who called themselves Iliane's Guard..."

Aaravos read to Viren for over half an hour, until he heard his lover start to snore and knew the man was asleep.

Then he closed the book and leaned into the side of the couch, cradling Viren's hand to his chest once more and sighing.

Ten _years_, nearly, had passed since the last time he had touched Viren at all.

It was a wonder he had survived it.

\--

A few hours later Viren woke up and felt good enough to want to get up from the couch, long enough to go to the outhouse then wash his hands and face and brush his teeth. But even just that much exertion exhausted him-- after drinking some water he tottered into the bedroom, faceplanting into the bed.

Aaravos followed a few minutes later after his own ablutions, the hours of sitting on the hard floor chatting with Titania finally convincing him that Viren was truly _here_ enough for them to separate without panic bubbling up inside his chest.

But when the Startouch elf got into bed with Viren and they held each other close again at last, naked under the blankets... all at once it was too much for Aaravos.

"I am _never_ l-letting you go again," he choked out.

Viren pressed his face as close as possible into Aaravos's chest, finally feeling the ache in his own subsiding after nearly a decade.

"Told you I'd come back," he murmured, still exhausted, but he kissed one of Aaravos's stars, smiling when he heard his lover's breath hitch.

"Not my fault you didn't believe me."

"Hm. You must admit, things seemed... dire, from my end," Aaravos said, one hand lifting to wipe away his tears impatiently.

"They were dire on _my _end," Viren replied, with a low laugh.

"Feel like I haven't slept a proper night since I left you."

Aaravos had seen those purple circles under his lover's eyes... he hugged Viren tighter, kissing his hair.

"Then all the more reason for you to rest now... take as long as you need, my love. I will hold you."

"Hmph. So you get t'enjoy being awake and holding me again and I don't get t'do the same?"

Viren's voice was already slurring a little, as the warmth of the bed and Aaravos was dragging him back down.

"Yes. It's so incredibly unfair."

Aaravos smirked, kissing Viren's temple.

"Now sleep, my heart..."

"Hmm... love you," Viren sighed, humming as the familiar feeling of contentment in the elf's arms finally returned, after far too long.

"Love you too, Viren, to the moons and back and beyond. Sleep well," Aaravos whispered, nuzzling Viren gently for a minute before relaxing his head back into the pillow.

And though he had fully intended to stay awake, the truth was he hadn't been getting very good rest the last few months himself... and less than fifteen minutes later both Aaravos and Viren were fast asleep.

\--

It had been morning when they'd gone back to bed, and when they woke again it was night. Aaravos's eyes slowly opened and he sighed happily, hearing the crickets and cicadas and other night bugs outside.

He lay still for hours before Viren stirred, feeling content like he hadn't in almost a decade.

"Mmmn..."

Yawning and stretching, Viren arched against Aaravos as he flexed.

"Is it dark outside already...? How long did we sleep?" the human mage asked, rubbing his face.

"Who knows," Aaravos said, dreamily.

"It is night now, though."

Viren yawned again, bigger this time, and he wiped sleep tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Goodness. That's the first restful sleep I've had in ten goddamned years."

Aaravos laughed, a low rumble in his throat.

"For me, as well. My induced dream state hardly counts as quality rest when it was a required distraction from our distance."

Viren yawned a third time, shaking his head back and forth before nuzzling into Aaravos's shoulder.

"Hmm... I feel better, finally..."

"That's good," Aaravos murmured in reply, stroking Viren's hair.

"I'm not exactly inclined towards getting up any time soon, though."

"Me either."

Viren kissed over his lover's shoulder for a moment then nosed into Aaravos's armpit, sniffing.

"Mm... I missed your smell."

"..."

Aaravos didn't know whether to be scandalized or touched, so he settled for a bit of both.

"And what exactly do I smell like...?"

"Hm..."

Viren sniffed again.

"You smell like... that smell that hangs around in the air after a thunderstorm. The ozone gases that have reacted with the lightning and whatnot. I like it," he murmured, kissing Aaravos's collarbone.

Aaravos considered it.

"Mm... when you sweat, you smell like silt, or compost. Very... earthy."

Viren wrinkled his nose, his laugh muffled into Aaravos's chest.

"I didn't say that was bad," the Startouch elf clarified.

"But it makes sense, why soil magic came to you more naturally than other Earth Arcanum concepts. Humans are very earthy in a literal sense, just as I am more star-based."

"Sure sure. Just a clever way to call me stinky," Viren teased, nibbling on Aaravos's skin.

"Perhaps."

Aaravos felt a thrill go through him from the attention, and his fingers trailed down the back of Viren's neck.

"Viren... if you feel well enough, please kiss me."

Viren raised his head, leaning in for a soft kiss which Aaravos responded to _quite_ enthusiastically.

After a minute their mouths broke apart so they could breathe, but Viren stayed close enough to get the warmth from his lover's breath.

"How are you feeling...?"

Aaravos very much wanted to keep kissing Viren, but... he had to make sure his lover had recovered, first.

In response Viren kissed Aaravos again, shorter this time but also a little messier, a little needier.

"I feel fine," he exhaled when the second kiss broke.

"Better than fine, with you. Kiss me, Aaravos..."

Aaravos needed no further prompting, and their lips reunited instantly. He couldn't get enough...

Viren moaned into the Startouch elf's mouth, feeling heat like he hadn't felt in _years _unfurling through his insides. His hand came up around the back of Aaravos's neck, pulling him in closer, and he could have sworn Aaravos let out a growl as they kept kissing. When they took another break to breathe, Aaravos couldn't stay away, nipping at Viren's lips.

"A-ah! That tickles," Viren said, laughing breathlessly.

"I'm sensitive now too..."

Aaravos grinned, going in for another kiss. Oh, he'd _missed_ this... then his lips trailed down to Viren's neck, kissing along the human's bearded jawline.

"H-nnnn..." Viren shivered from the attention, goosebumps rising all over his chest and neck.

Aaravos noticed that the human mage's nipples were hard, and rubbed one teasingly with his index finger. When Viren twitched in response, he pinched it lightly, and let out a low, satisfied laugh when Viren twitched again.

"Yes indeed... you're _very_ sensitive, lover," Aaravos husked.

"Does that feel good...?"

Viren groaned, already turned on and _very _ hard.

"Y-yes... oh, Aaravos, don't _stop_..."

The Startouch elf bent his head down and now kissed over Viren's nipple with his mouth, laving it with his tongue and relishing the moans that the action elicited from his lover.

"You are... _so_ beautiful like this," Aaravos murmured into Viren's chest, before sucking on the other nipple.

Gently at first, then a little harder, making Viren gasp.

"A-_Aaravos_ ..."

Viren was trembling now, needing _more_.

Aaravos began to shift downwards on the bed, kissing over Viren's stomach and along his "happy trail" of dark stomach hair that had now gone as grey as the hair on his head and beard.

"I'd very much like to suck that fat cock of yours, Viren," Aaravos exhaled hotly onto his lover's skin, smiling when he heard Viren moan in response.

"Please," the human mage begged, licking his lips in anticipation, and when that wet heat descended upon him the guttural noise he let out was scarcely human.

"_Fuck_!"

Aaravos made a low noise of pleasure, humming around Viren's cock as he sucked. It had been a _long_ time. The Startouch elf shivered when the taste of Viren's precum sank into his tongue, bitter and sour, as his lover's cock pulsed inside his mouth.

Viren writhed beneath him, panting harshly, hands fisting in the bedsheets.

"J-just like that... o-oh _yes..._"

The human mage's voice was a needy stutter as his hips arched into that eager mouth. Despite the promise he'd made to Aaravos, Viren had _almost_ forgotten just how good all this felt... heat crackled across his nerve endings, too much and not _nearly_ enough.

"O-oh... Aaravos... oh _fuck_ yes," he groaned, reaching for Aaravos's horns and grabbing them both-- he felt the Startouch elf shudder all over, the sensation both in his hands _and_ on his cock.

"A-_aah_ ..."

Viren traced his fingers down to the tips the way he knew Aaravos loved, and the elf moaned _loud_ around his cock, the vibrations making the human mage delirious with pleasure.

"Fffff_fuck_ it's good," Viren panted, his face contorting in pleasure when his lover's mouth swirled around him in a _very_ enticing way.

He already felt so _hot_, bucking into Aaravos's wicked mouth, and Viren knew he wasn't going to last. Not after so many years without anything close to this...

"F-fuck, _Aaravos_, I'm close already," he stuttered, hips jutting desperately.

"P-please...!"

Aaravos deepthroated Viren as long as he could, swallowing around his lover's cock. Viren's breathing grew quicker, and Aaravos pushed one of his fingers behind the human's ballsack, rubbing the soft skin there before moving further back still, to probe at his ass.

Viren twitched and stiffened when just _thinking_ about Aaravos fucking him again was enough to send him over the edge; he cried out hoarsely, body spasming so much the elf had to hold his hips down with both hands to avoid being choked.

Finally Aaravos pulled off, licking his lips and giving Viren a positively _feral_ look.

"You think you can take this cock today, Viren?" he growled, slapping it against Viren's leg and making the human mage shiver from aftershocks.

"H-ahh... yes," Viren gasped, spreading his legs.

"Please... please fuck me, Aaravos."

"Right now? Before you've even caught your breath?"

But it was clear that Viren's eagerness was turning Aaravos on _quite_ a bit. He pulled Viren in for a quick messy kiss-- mostly so that Viren could moan, tasting his own cum-- and bit Viren's lip again before rolling the human onto his stomach and kneeling behind him.

Aaravos lifted his lover's hips up, and then Viren felt something... strange, happening inside his ass. It felt like someone had just given him a lube enema. It didn't feel bad... but it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

"Did... did you just use that spell I found last year?"

"Yes," Aaravos hissed, "Because I am far too hot now to do it the slow way; I practiced that one awaiting your return."

As he was speaking Aaravos positioned the tip of his throbbing cock at Viren's entrance, adjusting to the angle before pushing slowly inside.

"A-_ah_... let me know if... hnn... if it hurts..."

Viren shuddered from the intensity but, luckily the sex spell he'd found in a rare old mage book he'd found at a traveling market in Katolis had done its work; though the ex-High Mage hadn't had sex in almost a decade he wasn't in pain, just... _full_.

"Hnn... doesn't hurt, Aaravos, I... h-_nn_... need it," he moaned when his lover was fully sheathed.

He felt the elf's hand reach around to circle his still flaccid cock, pulling it rhythmically in time with the short, slow thrusts Aaravos was making.

"You feel so _good _inside, Viren," he heard Aaravos breathe into his ear from behind him.

The Startouch elf licked a hot stripe up Viren's neck, biting it softly.

Viren was trembling from the overstimulation but his body was rejoicing. He _needed_ to feel this, all of this. Needed to feel _Aaravos_. He fell down further onto his elbows, his face pressing into the bed, gasping for breath.

"_Yes... _oh, stars above," Aaravos groaned above him, beginning to go just a little faster, a little harder... already the heat was making him primal, consuming him to where he wanted to _destroy_ Viren but he didn't want to rush just yet... the friction was agonizing and _amazing_, making his whole body throb with heat.

Viren spread his legs wider, trying to pull Aaravos in deeper still. Time melted into something meaningless as they pressed together in the slick-sliding heat of slow sex.

The Startouch elf's breathing was ragged, watching the back of Viren's neck get redder and redder as the human mage panted and whined beneath him. Too soon though the pace began to get away from him; Aaravos noticed Viren's cock starting to swell again at last in his hand and he couldn't hold back, burying his cock deeper and deeper in his lover's ass, going faster now, shifting angles until...

"A-aaa_aah_!"

Viren's vision greyed out when Aaravos's cock began slamming home into that _spot_; he cried out, feeling his overstimulated cock twitching and filling out despite the intense cum it had just had earlier. Viren felt like he was being burned alive with how hot he was but it felt _good_...!

Every time Aaravos's cock slid into that perfect spot with just the right amount of force behind it Viren's eyes rolled back in his head, making the _most_ undignified noises as his body began to quiver. It was too much, and not enough at _all_...

Aaravos just fucked harder and faster still, until their hips were making audible slapping noises from coming together, the bed creaking from the harsh movements. He tried to keep the same angle to drive Viren wild; it wasn't easy to do when his own pleasure was reaching a fever-pitch.

Nearly... he was nearly there, Viren's hot ass was clenching him so _tight_...!

"Hnnngh... Viren..."

Aaravos's sweat was dripping down onto Viren, the smell of sex heavy in the air.

"Gonna... cum," Aaravos struggled out, and Viren nodded breathlessly, unable to reply verbally except to moan and arch desperately up into the elf.

_Do it... fill me up..._

Aaravos lost himself for a few moments, rutting Viren with abandon and panting harshly. He couldn't stop the pressure from building, even though it was sooner than he wanted... but this was too fucking good to even _think_ about trying to stop or slow down.

Golden-navy eyes rolled back under blue lids as Aaravos trembled, bucking into his lover for more of that agonizingly good friction; he just needed a little more, just a little more, just a little.. mmm... _more_...!

"H-nnn_nnaaaahhh_ ... V-Viren... _haaah_!"

The Startouch elf _burst_ inside Viren, his body spasming through a powerful climax.

Viren was so close now, and his ass squeezed around Aaravos's cock, drawing out aftershock moans from his lover as Viren finally grabbed his cock and fisted himself to finish.

"F-_fuck_," he exhaled, feeling Aaravos already trembling to keep himself up above Viren.

"Your cock in me, I ff-felt it... cummm_mmh_ing in me_._.. ohhhuhhh _god_," and a few moments later Viren's back cracked as he jolted, a broken cry leaving him as well as hot ropes of cum that got all over the bed.

Aaravos sank down on top of him at last as soon as Viren's big twitches were done and pinned him to the bed, still breathing heavily from his own release.

"Mmmn..."

Viren nearly passed out, that's how intense his orgasms had been... he hadn't felt sated like this in nearly a _decade_.

"Hmm... guess I should clean us up," Aaravos murmured a few moments later and the elf muttered a cleaning spell, to get rid of the semen and sweat on the sheets and their bodies.

"_Much_ better..."

"Nnnn..."

Viren wanted to roll over and be on his back to be more comfortable, but... that would require Aaravos moving, pulling out of him. He didn't want that yet.

When Aaravos went to move a minute later, he reached up behind him, touching his lover's arm.

"Please don't move yet... please just... stay for a while."

"..."

Aaravos sank back down, pressing his face into the back of Viren's neck, unable to say anything because he didn't want to cry.

They were supposed to be happy now... but it was still surreal to have Viren back already, when he had been planning to wait another three months.

He could imagine the human mage felt the same; his hand found Viren's in the dark, lacing their fingers together.

Viren sighed, murmuring thanks, and they lay in the quiet just breathing.

\--

As the weeks went by, Viren's under-eye circles began to recede as he finally got _rest_ each night. Aaravos had offered to magic them away or to teach Viren how to do it, but Viren had preferred the natural healing-- the first week they had scarcely left the bed, sleeping and making love all day and night.

They had cried too despite their best efforts, quite a bit in fact-- processing emotions is messy business. But eventually, the fears that somehow this would turn out to not be real faded in the minds of both human and elf, and gave way to a quiet and profound joy.

It was... very easy, to just slip back into this life, Viren found himself thinking.

He didn't much miss his life in Katolis-- besides being a prisoner and a persona non grata, it wasn't like he'd had any real friends in that entire nine and three quarters years.

He'd spoken to his children weekly so far, but already they were handling the distance like pros and were leaving shorter and shorter messages. Of course, they'd talk more in the future but-- this was all a very good sign that things were going exactly how they were supposed to.

Now, it had been over a month since his return to Aaravos, and Viren felt like himself again. Happy, balanced... whole.

In the first week, he and his lover talked more than they ever had before.

He'd told Aaravos all about Claudia's and Soren's achievements while he'd been back in Katolis and the highlights of their time together, and talked at length about his classes and some of his better students... as well as his more memorable hecklers. Aaravos had listened to all of it, only interrupting to ask the occasional question when Viren's storytelling got a little too vague with the details.

Aaravos told him about the plans he had for terraforming the island so they could have more space to farm and walk around, and about the time magic required to keep Viren alive, along with the rituals they would have to perform regularly to harness it. Viren asked many questions, fascinated with the concept.

The Startouch elf had also said he wished to do something nice for Titania, to thank them for being such a good friend during the difficult time he'd just been through.

Viren suggested a little "house" of their own, that they could go to when they didn't want to be around the sickeningly happy couple. Aaravos had smiled, knowing that was an excellent idea.

Today Aaravos was going to summon rocks from the ocean to add another half square mile to the island-- doubling its size. Before, he hadn't been able to do it all at once but... the elf mage was feeling ambitious. Now that Viren was back and they had been doing the time magic rituals successfully, suddenly he felt like _anything_ was possible. He felt recklessly powerful in a way he hadn't since his youth.

Viren had wanted to watch, seeing that gleam in his lover's eye, but Aaravos had asked that Viren let him work alone for the first few hours-- the elf had never had an audience for this before, and he didn't want to mess up in front of Viren.

So out of respect for Aaravos Viren had decided to do something else today: make Titania's house.

They parted ways after breakfast and the human mage walked out to the meditation clearing-- Aaravos still rose earlier than him to give thanks just like the old times, and Viren did his after breakfast instead, still preferring to get that extra bit of sleep.

After doing his gratitude meditations and channeling practices, he went and got Aaravos's hatchet and hand saw, along with some rope. Now he was in tune with energy fields enough to sense when a tree was dying, and he found one in the grove that was slowly succumbing to a bad fungal infection. Sometimes Aaravos was able to heal these, but this one had been persistent in the years Viren had been gone and the elf had missed a few things in his depression.

Viren thanked the dying tree for its service in the forest and for doing the best it could to survive, and then chopped it down. He used the hand saw to split the non-rotted part of the log into smaller pieces that he hauled one by one back to the house with the rope, putting them on Aaravos's handmade saw horse to cut those into wooden boards.

It was backbreaking work, but after years of being cooped up in the dungeons Viren had really grown to appreciate the manual labor he could still do at this age; he would now be this age forevermore, which was a bizarre fact to contemplate.

Thanks to his Dark Magic practice, he felt better than he had fifteen years ago now that he was sleeping and eating better. He and Aaravos had both lost weight in the decade they were separated, but were beginning to gain it back. If anything, though Viren was ten years older now, he felt younger and stronger than when he'd been here the first time with a tired knee and a bad attitude.

Once the boards were complete Viren painted a rainproof varnish that Aaravos had helped him create magically out of gases and harvested tree sap on each one, letting them dry in the sun.

He went back to the house for lunch, making himself a simple greens and tomato salad with a bit of their homemade dressing. He made enough for Aaravos, too, putting it in their "chill box"-- a slate box outside dug into the ground and covered with a thick woven grass mat to keep cool in the sun.

Then he went and put a second coat of varnish on the boards, and set about finding the tree. This would be the most crucial part, and possibly the most time-consuming. But he had to do this right the first time.

He had to ask the grove, which of them would allow Titania to take up a semipermanent residence there. Then he had to wait for an answer, for trees processed things much, much slower than people. And it was considered very rude to do something else while waiting for the answer; you had to treat it like a conversation.

After three hours of sitting in the buzzing meadow waiting for a response, one finally came: Viren felt called to one tree in particular, a robust pine that housed no birds or small animals already.

The tree was ready to take on Titania as a host and Viren thanked the tree, then brought over the boards and building supplies.

As the sun was rolling low into the horizon Viren stood back and looked at his handiwork.

He'd crafted a two-room space for Titania that had two access holes so they could climb up inside the bottom from the trunk, or in from the branch on the side. The roof extended longer over the holes, to protect from rain and snow, and there was an upper and lower area inside for Titania to choose to recline in. The dimensions were cozy, built for someone of Titania's size and no bigger.

It was primitive, and wasn't an expert carpentry job-- magic could only go so far to make up for actual skill-- but at least the boards were flush so the elements wouldn't get in.

Viren had also knit a little blanket before this day; now he lay it inside and smiled, hoping Titania liked it.

When he hopped down from the tree the human startled to see Aaravos already looking up at the treehouse, nodding in satisfaction.

"That's very nice. Can I call them now, or are you not finished yet?"

"It's as finished as it's gonna get," Viren said, and a few minutes later Titania arrived, regarding the house with an excited flip of the tail.

_Viren, you've outdone yourself_, they said in what was almost a mocking tone, but immediately jumped up into the house and settled down on the blanket.

Viren beamed.

"So glad you like it, Titania, consider it a thank-you from both of us."

_Noted. Though Aaravos won't always be able to let you express his feelings for him_.

Viren laughed at that.

"Oh, Aaravos, you just got zinged! You hear that?"

"Yes yes Titania, _noted_. Now, Viren, wouldn't you like to see what _I've_ spent the day doing?"

They walked out towards the northern shore of the island, and Viren gasped, seeing that the land now extended _far_ beyond where it used to. The old shoreline was still very evident though, as trees and grass and algae-covered cliffs petered off into a bare fuzz of grass over wet earth and barnacle-encrusted sea-rock, but... still. To terraform such a large area at once, _and_ to develop a silt base onto it?

"You did _all_ this today?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course... we took a walk around the island yesterday," Aaravos pointed out, smirking-- that had been his idea, of course.

To show Viren the scale of what could be accomplished as a Dark Mage. Aaravos had talked _quite_ a big game yesterday, but had done his very best to deliver, today.

"I technically haven't even rounded off the northern shore completely yet, I got frustrated leveling it out to the sea properly-- but, I wondered if you might want to join me on that tomorrow."

"Um, definitely!"

Viren laughed, running out onto the new land and feeling more _free_ on this now-two-kilometer island than when he'd had hundreds of kilometers to roam in the five kingdoms. Aaravos followed with long strides, chuckling.

"Look at all this! You're amazing..."

"Now we have more space for gardening, for walking around, and-- for dueling," the Startouch elf continued, eyes glittering.

"Dueling?"

Viren felt giddy.

"Like, blasting the ground apart just for the heck of it, then repairing the arena and ourselves later type of dueling?"

"_Exactly_."

\--

After dinner, Viren was doing the washing up.

Aaravos had been watching from the couch for a few minutes; then he decided to get up and approach Viren from behind, looping his arms around his lover's waist and resting his chin on Viren's shoulder.

Viren was surprised at first, but he leaned into Aaravos and felt his face heating up.

"Mm, going to distract me from my chores, are you?"

"Yes," Aaravos said, nuzzling Viren's neck.

"Well lucky for you, I'm almost done."

Aaravos laughed low against his lover's shoulder.

"If I waited for you to finish, then it wouldn't be a _distraction_."

A thrill went through the elf when he kissed Viren's exposed skin above his collar and the human mage let out a soft moan in response. So he decided to suck there...

"A-Aaravos..."

Viren dropped the dish he was holding back into the sink, gripping the edge of it hard.

"You win," he laughed breathlessly.

"I can't ignore such teasing..."

_Can't ever ignore you._

"Good. The dishes can wait," Aaravos murmured into Viren's neck, palming his hands down to Viren's pants, undoing the buttons on his breeches.

"I desire you now."

"You mean, right _here_?" Viren asked, already flushed from the attention as Aaravos began to stroke his cock, coaxing it all too easily to hardness.

"And why not? We have the place to ourselves now," Aaravos purred, twisting Viren's length in the way he knew the human mage loved.

"Working you up all of a sudden is _so_ much fun."

"Wicked, you are," Viren halfheartedly protested, but his hips arching into Aaravos's hand gave him away.

He was already hot from his lover's hands, and mouth, and _voice_.

"Yes, and you chose this wickedness," Aaravos reminded him, licking over the shell of Viren's ear and making the human mage shiver.

"And I have nearly ten years' worth of lost time to make up for," he added, sucking at Viren's throat.

"A-_ah_ ... oh fuck, Aaravos, I want you to bend me over the sink and _fuck_ me right now."

"Now _there's_ an idea," Aaravos considered, humming low in his throat.

Pulling away (and relishing the whine Viren made when he did), the elf pulled down his own pants and sat in his chair.

"I think I'd like you to suck my cock first, though," he indicated, gesturing to his own hardening length.

Viren swallowed hard, kneeling on the floor in front of his lover and taking Aaravos into his mouth without delay.

The Startouch elf's fingers reached up to twist in Viren's hair, as he groaned in pleasure.

"Nnnh... _yes_... suck me, Viren," Aaravos hissed, navy-golden eyes rolling back in his head as the elf bit his lip from his lover's _eager_ mouth on him.

This wasn't the first time Viren had sucked off Aaravos since his return, but... the Startouch elf didn't think he was ever going to get tired of this.

Viren's eyes fluttered closed from the fingers pulling his hair a little; he liked that a _lot_, feeling tingles of heat dance down his spine. His lover's cock filled out to full hardness in his mouth, until he was nearly gagging on it.

All too soon, though, Aaravos was pushing at his shoulders gently, the elf's breathing labored.

"That's en.._nn_...nough now, my love, thank you... are you ready to be _fucked_?"

Viren looked up, dazzled by the glimmer of Aaravos's facial stars-- they always seemed brighter when he was physically exerting himself in any way, making him even _more_ beautiful than usual.

The human mage could only nod, hoping his expression conveyed the want simmering all through him.

"Good... now bend yourself over the sink," Aaravos instructed, and when Viren had done so he rose from the chair, cock bobbing heavily between his legs.

Elven fingers slid into the cleft of Viren's ass and the human mage felt the now-familiar sensation of the spell prepping him. Aaravos hadn't used it much since his return but, now he knew that when the elf chose to use it he was _really_ turned on, and that was enough to make Viren's cock lurch in desperation.

"Please," he exhaled, looking down at the dishes, watching the bubbles from the soap suds gradually fading.

"Please fuck me, Aaravos..."

Instead of getting a verbal reply, Viren shivered as he felt that thick cock positioned at his entrance; he moaned slowly as he felt the sensation of being _stretched_ to his limit. Right up to the point of pain without crossing over, so long as Aaravos took it slow-- and his lover always did, at first.

It took more than a full minute for that starry cock to slide all the way home inside him, and by the time it had Viren was wriggling impatiently, wanting that delicious friction to start.

"P-please... Aaravos, please move..."

"Nnnh... so _needy_ tonight," Aaravos teased, but his own voice was rough with lust.

"Is _that_ what you're after?" he asked, punctuating his question with thrusts of his hips that drove his cock just a little deeper inside.

"A_aaah_... yes," Viren gasped, shuddering as his own cock was being shoved against the porcelain of the sink, but... it kind of felt good.

The cold pressure in front contrasted wildly with the _hot_ pressure from the back...

Aaravos began to set a slow, punishing pace, pulling out almost all the way on every thrust before sliding back home _deep_. Viren had to hold onto the sides of the sink to keep himself upright, because his legs were quickly turning to jelly.

"A-_Aaravos_... h-ah... a_aah_..."

His own cock was throbbing, begging for attention but he ignored it. He didn't want this to be over quickly... despite the fact that he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself up like this before falling into the dishwater.

Aaravos _really_ liked this style of sex, although he almost chuckled watching Viren straining to hold himself up. The bed was more ideal... but he was just so _hot_ right now and plunging inside in this position was so _easy_.

"Nnngh... your tight ass feels so good around my cock, Viren," he hissed, relishing the guttural noise his lover made when their hips connected a little harder this time.

"And you take it... hnnnn... so deep..."

Viren turned his head to wipe drool on the shoulder of his shirt, as they bobbed together. He was already nearly delirious from the fucking, but then he repositioned his footing and Aaravos slid in again at a slightly different angle, and _oh!_

Suddenly Viren lost his grip on the sink's edge and his hands crashed down into the dirty dishwater, but he didn't even _care_ because that cock inside had finally hit that spot, the one that made everything else irrelevant. Had he cried out? He wasn't sure, but he arched backwards desperately, trying to get more.

Aaravos, however, had been unable to stop a breathless laugh from bubbling out of him seeing Viren splash down into the sink. As alluring as it was to see his lover lose control over his cock, he didn't want to grab onto a dirty, soapy Viren for the rest of this; the elf pulled out, smiling when the human mage groaned in disappointment.

"My apologies Viren," he said, taking off his clothes.

"I suppose there's a reason beds are the most popular place to have sex after all. Get cleaned up and let's continue this in there," he indicated, going to the bedroom.

Viren sighed, trying to stitch together his frayed composure as he got out of his dirty clothes and cast a cleaning spell over himself. He wasn't embarrassed, more impatient; they had _just _gotten to the good part after all!

In his state it was a wonder he didn't hex his legs off by accident.

Following Aaravos into the bedroom, Viren flopped down on the bed, spreading over as much of it as possible-- his lover teased that he hogged the bed, and Viren embraced that criticism.

"Mmn, now where were we?" the ex-High Mage asked, reaching down to stretch his ass apart with his hands.

"I believe you were railing me and had just found the best angle to do so..."

"I believe you are correct."

Aaravos drew Viren in for a brief kiss while he fisted his cock back to full hardness, and a minute later the elf was buried deep inside the human once more.

"Oh _yes_," Viren groaned, finally feeling that fullness again.

Aaravos was above him now, and he was on his back on the bed; this was his favorite position. He got to watch his lover this way, and besides the fact that the elf could get a _very _intense, almost punishing angle by lifting Viren's knees over his shoulders, this was also just... more intimate.

Right now though, he needed _more_, and he lifted his legs hoping Aaravos would grab him behind the knees.

"P-please... Aaravos please go harder," he begged, and when Aaravos did pull his legs up over his shoulders and _slammed_ home Viren cried out loudly, unashamed. Not for the first time, he was grateful to never have to worry about noise during sex here.

"R-right _there_!" he gasped, and Aaravos growled as he pulled back and thrust in again, making Viren shudder.

"You need it _hard_ , Viren? Like _that_?"

Another thrust, and Viren was seeing stars.

"_Yes_ ! O-oh, _Aaravos_... give it to me," Viren panted, feeling sweat beading on his forehead.

"Tear my ass a-apart, destroy me... _please_..."

"Yes," Aaravos hissed, his weight bearing down on top of Viren as he attempted to fuck his lover _through_ the bed, trying to get deeper still into that delicious _heat_.

"Nnngh... fuck you're so _tight_..." He paused for a moment to readjust, hiking Viren's legs up flush against his shoulders again so that he could drive in as deep as possible. It felt so _good_...

Viren was losing coherency now, unable to moan anything except Aaravos's name as he felt the warm pressure of orgasm building deep in his guts. Every thrust was grazing that pleasure bump inside him and he couldn't speak.

Aaravos was going faster now, groaning something in Elvish as he turned his head to press kisses to Viren's knee, then _bit_ the inside of his knee, making Viren yelp.

But the human loved it... he loved how _hot_ Aaravos got when they fucked like this.

All those months they'd first been messing around, and he'd never seen the Startouch elf get so... _primal_. As much as Viren wanted to throw his head back on the pillow and close his eyes, he kept his head forward so he could watch Aaravos's face while the elf fucked him.

Aaravos shuddered, feeling that familiar pressure curling around deep in his belly. Though the position was challenging, he too liked fucking Viren this way-- the flush that spread across his lover's chest was always _so_ sexy.

And the noises Viren was making... the Startouch elf loved how he could make Viren come _undone_, like this. The human had no pride in this bed, only want, and that was intoxicating to Aaravos.

For a few minutes the room was filled only with the harsh sound of their breathing, and the wet sounds their bodies made as they collided together in the sweetest friction. Aaravos licked the sweat from Viren's legs, making his lover whimper.

Viren's cock was leaking and red, twitching every time Aaravos's movements touched his prostate inside. If he touched himself, he'd cum right now, so he was trying to wait...

Finally Aaravos's movements grew more frenzied, as he felt his cock was about to explode inside his lover and he tried to stave off his release.

One, two, three more thrusts, then wait, not yet... not yet... one, two, three, four more this time, then wait, not yet... one more thrust, then two, but that was too close now, not yet... not _yet_...

Viren was keening, now, feeling so _close_ he had to grab the sheets to keep his hands away from his cock. But then Aaravos made a _very_ wanton noise, suddenly going faster.

"Close," was all he could groan out, and Viren understood, fisting his cock at last.

Aaravos watched the human mage jerking himself off so _desperately_, licking his lips, and he wanted to watch Viren cum first... but the elf was so _close_ and couldn't stop himself from moving faster inside that slick, hot hole...

One, two, three more thrusts-- and suddenly Aaravos's control snapped, past the point of no return.

_Yes yes gonna fill up this dirty hole yes!_

With an inhuman growl, Aaravos slid home inside Viren and felt his orgasm hit him all over in fierce hot waves.

Viren felt Aaravos's cock spurting inside him and squeezed his cock harder, release upon him.

"Ohfuck, Aaravos... a_aaaaaahh_!"

Viren came so hard he shot all the way up to his chin, laughing breathlessly after the last big wave of his climax passed.

"F-fuck... remind me... to let you interrupt me with chores more often..."

"Mmn... you won't have to remind me," Aaravos saucily replied, his voice lazy and sated as he pulled gently out of Viren and lay down next to him.

Viren had grunted when Aaravos left him, always feeling like the lower part of his spine was coming out as well. But in a good way.

Aaravos waved a hand, muttering, and they were clean and dry.

As they lay next to each other, panting becoming regular breathing again in the quiet, Viren reached for Aaravos's hand.

"We have plans again," he said, grinning and marveling at what his life had become.

"We have _plans_, Aaravos."

"Yes," Aaravos said happily, always the most succinct when he was feeling something intensely.

The Startouch elf brought the human mage's hand in his up to his lips, kissing over it softly.

"I love you to the moons and back, Viren."

"And beyond, lover mine," Viren replied, kissing his lover's forehead.

"You _are_ my beyond, Aaravos. I never would have found it if I hadn't met you."

"And I would be languishing in my isolation, if not for you. Now... we have plans," Aaravos echoed, smiling as he said the words Viren just had.

"I cannot wait to get started on them with you."


End file.
